1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner for electrostatic charge image development.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, in progress of coloration and speed-up of a copy machine, an environmentally friendly toner for electrostatic charge image development (hereinafter, also simply referred to as “toner”) with low cost and high image quality is required in the electrophotographic field. To satisfy this requirement, conversion from a conventional pulverized toner to a chemical toner is progressing. Various methods for manufacturing a chemical toner have been studied, and the products by some methods of them have been launched. However, further cost reduction of a copy machine and a printer with toner is required, and also, requirement on toner characteristics for obtaining high image quality becomes higher.
In addition, in recent years, the transition from analogue to digital progresses in the printer and copy machine, improvement in printing speed and reduction of used power consumption, as well as high resolution, are strongly required. As a countermeasure for it, a demand for lowering temperature of the fixing temperature of toner is large. Conventionally, many studies have been done for low temperature fixing of toner, and the representative study includes those using a crystalline resin.
For example, in a toner containing a crystalline resin, a technique for existing a structure body having a structure in which the crystalline resin is in contact with a release agent, a release agent alone that is not in contact with the crystalline resin, and the crystalline resin alone that is not in contact with the release agent in the toner is suggested (JP-A-2008-33057 (corresponding to US 2008/025754 A1)). In addition, a technique for existing a crystalline resin having a lamellar crystal structure in a toner surface layer (toner base particle surface) is suggested (JP-A-2006-106727). Furthermore, in a toner containing a crystalline resin having a fibrous crystal structure, a technique for controlling a domain diameter of the fibrous crystal structure is suggested (JP-A-2013-257415).